The Apple Tree
by kairi-sora16
Summary: Kagoma makes a wish to see her father, will it come true, and if it dose will it be a good thing?


This is a one-shot fanfic that I had to write for school. Let me know how you like it. Sorry I haven't written anything for a long time but life is hard right now. And on a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that my friend is writing a messed up version to that hopefully should be up some time soon. (Probably not but maybe) well this story should be 990 words long but I don't relay know I might have miscounted enjoy!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, lets face it, the story line would be screwed

The Apple Tree

The cool breeze rustled the leaves of the great apple tree that stood outside the public school yard. The trees massive size and countless branches covered the two teen girls sitting on a lower branch of the tree. Smiling and dressed in the school uniforms the girls waited for the bell to ring that would signal them to class. As the school yard continued to fill up they continued their talking, "So have you heard the rumor about this old tree?" said the girl closest to the inside of the tree. "They say of you make a wish upon it and give up your best possession to it your wish will come true."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Kagoma," the older more mature of the girls said. "All those tales you hear from your grandfather aren't true."

"I know, but still…" Kagoma protested almost to herself, her voice trailing off into the distance so no one but she could hear. "Anyway its time for school to start we better go. You know how angry Mr. Shissy gets when we are late," she almost giggled while helping her friend out of the tree.

"You know he would probably kill you if he ever heard you say that?"

Kagoma smiled back at her friend, "Yep, and that's exactly why he will never hear me say it."

School that day was like any other, full of short tempered teachers and loud hallways of what seemed like a sea of never ending students. More work than any person could handle and freedom that seemed miles away. Every students longing to get away and live a life of their own was just past what they could reach, but seemed like an ocean away. The windows showed what they are not aloud to have, but offers what they want. To Kagome the mysterious apple tree was her chance to have her dream come true. Thinking about the tree all afternoon, she had made up her mind. She was going to try and make her wish come true.

Late that afternoon Kagoma arrived back and the mystic place she was that morning. Climbing up a bit higher than she was previously the young girl made her wish as she tied her favorite ribbon around the tree. "Great tree, please grant my wish. I wish for my father to come back to me!" Kagoma sat and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Disappointed, she climbed down and started the walk home. Some how she Knew it wouldn't work, but she couldn't help but feel sad. Kagoma had wanted to see her father for so long; he had abandoned the family after her little brother was born, though she was to young to remember him. She knew that her mother missed him to; refusing to get married to another man for Kagoma and her brother's sake. Kagoma now thought she wanted this for her mother more than herself. Walking up to the steps of her house she stopped at the front entrance, something seemed different. The flowers that littered the lawn before were no longer there and the happy feeling of the house she lived in had disappeared.

All of a sudden her little brother was running out of the house towards her in battered clothing and was crying. "Kagoma! You're here! While you where gone, he did it again," the little boy choked out between sobs.

"Who did what?" Kagoma asked worried about what happened to the house and her family.

"It's Dad! He's hurting Mommy again!" the little boy cried.

Kagoma almost went into shock, her dad was home. She rushed inside the house leaving her brother behind. As soon as she opened the door she saw the man, tall with long black hair and a beard. He was clutching an iron pot from the kitchen and held it high above his head, "Kagoma! I told you to come home right after school was over and you are late! Now you will pay for disobeying me!" The man rushed at her with the iron pot. In the background she could hear her mother scream her name, this couldn't be happening. Was this her real father? Before she could finish her thoughts she was slammed up against the wall as a strong force hit her in the head, which she assumed was the pot. Sinking to the floor, Kagoma tasted blood in her mouth, "This is not what I wanted," she thought as she fell unconscious.

"Kagoma……Kagoma," a familiar voice was calling her. Opening her eyes she made out a blurry vision of her mom.

"Mom?"

A smiling face met her, "Well you're finally awake you're going to be late for school if you don't get up, and your brother is already eating breakfast,"

Kagoma sat up and rushed to the window. There she saw flowers blooming all over the yard and her mother walking out in the yard with her brother fallowing quickly behind her, both with smiling faces. "Was that all just a bad dream?" She though as she got dressed. Brushing through her hair and grabbing a pair of socks and her shoes she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head where she had been brushing. Dropping her arm load she felt the knot, "Or was it real?"


End file.
